The Story of An Unknown Tribute- District 8
by theprettyfaeries
Summary: The first part of my unknown tribute series. Its a girl from D8
1. The Reaping

**District Eight**

**Paisly Azure **

A little bit of water comes into my worn work boots as I splash through a puddle on my way to the square from our little bakery in the main town of D8. Even though everyone gets dressed up for the reaping, I decided to show a little rebellion and wear my older, more worn in work boots, while all the other girls from town wear pretty flats that let the rain in easily. "Ha" I think to myself "Maybe a bit of rebellion is good. At least when it comes to the rain"

Just before I get in line to get my finger pricked, I meet up with my best friend Canzi Parker, who's the Mayor's daughter. We get in line without saying a word. Reaping Day has become more solemn this year, because last year her older sister Florence, was reaped and died in the games. As we near the front of the line her mom runs up and gives us an umbrella. "I'm going to stand under the awning with your father so behave girls! Or I'll make the peacekeepers take you two away." I doubt she actually has that power but me and Canzi laugh as the peacekeepers take our hands and prick our fingers.

We shuffle into the 15 year old section and all the town girls come to huddle under the umbrella and the 'movie' we watch every year starts. As the movie rolls to an end, our district guide steps up to the microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Oh we're going to great fun this year! Well as always, ladies first!" Camomile Trill says as she reaches into the girls bowl of names and pulls out one crisp white piece of paper. "Canzi Parker!" The crowd takes a big gasp and you can see Canzi's mom fainted onstage. The peacekeepers make their way towards Canzi and I can't take it any more. "I volunteer as tribute!" I step out of the pen as Canzi reaches towards me and grabs at my hand. "No!" I don't look back at her as I walk up onstage with three peacekeepers trailing behind me.

"Well this is quite a day, isn't it?" Camomile says and then adding, "Now what's your name sweetie?" It kind of urks me how she calls me sweetie but I still answer her question because I really can't refuse, "Paisly Azure" "Let's not get too caught up in the excitement of the reaping, we still have to pull the male tribute!" Camomile adds, making everyone resume their glumness. She pulls another crisp white piece of paper and reads the name written on it. "Luke Jackson" The boy that is ushered out of the 16 year old pen is one that I know. He is the butchers son and my neighbour. He, Canzi, and I were best friends up until 4th grade, when he dropped out to help at his father's store.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; your tributes for district 8!" Camomile says as the peacekeepers rush us into the Justice building. They lead me to a small room with a couch and an armchair. After a minute my family comes in and we hug and say our goodbyes, as I promise to win. The next people that come in are Canzi and her family. You can tell they've been crying. Canzi's dad tells me he will sponsor me in the games. Me and Canzi hug until the peacekeepers tear us apart but before they shut the door, Canzi yells back, "Win! For Florence!"


	2. Trainride to the Capitol

The train ride to the capital isn't that exciting except for the fact that Camomile our guide, has fallen in love with me. She just ooggles over my accent that she says is so strange. I don't tell her that its actually just a speech impediment. Luke sulks all day long because 1) he's probably sad about leaving his father to run the store by himself, and 2) he seems jealous if all the attention Camomile is giving me. I find all the attention annoying, but at least it gives me something to do. She still calls me sweetie, but I've gotten used to it.

The day were scheduled to arrive at the Capitol, I got up early so I could pre-prep myself for my prep team. Canzi told me once, that once you get to the Capitol, they wax your legs and armpits, and I wasn't too keen on that happening. So I got a razor from one of the attendants, and took a shower. I shaved my armpits and legs and washed myself all over. Florence showed me and Canzi how to shave once, before she was reaped.

When I get out, I dry myself off and trim my fingernails with a pair of clippers that's in one of the numerous drawers under the sink in the bath room. In my room, I slip on a pair of jeans and a light blue plaid cotton button up shirt. I roll up the sleeves, until they are right above my elbows, while I stare at the shoe choices. I decide against any shoes, and leave my room barefoot.

As I get into the dining car, I see my mentor, Melton is at the table. I approach him at a distance and ask, "Hey, Melton, can I join you?" "Oh yes, of course. You are the lucky tribute" he responds and I can feel the bitterness in his voice. I sit down and order a plate of bacon and nothing else. Melton gives me weird look. "Bacon is like my favorite food. We never got to have it in the district, even though I was a town girl." I explain. Melton laughs, and I'm glad I broke the ice with my weirdness. When the waiter comes back with my bacon, I share it with Melton. We sit in silence for a few minutes after all the bacon is gone. Then I ask the hard question that's been in my mind the past two days. "Do you think there is any chance I can make it back home?"

Melton's answer is plain. "No. Because even if you win, you will never be back home. Because the arena destroys you. You won't be Paisly anymore. You will just be another tribute that won. A victor. But not Paisly. She will be left in that arena."

I don't respond to that. I just nod my head and excuse myself from the table. I go to the only place I know. Luke's room. I knock first and I hear him mutter, "Go away Camomile, I don't want breakfast" "Its not Camomile" I whisper. "Oh Pai, come in" He speaks back. I hurry in and shut the door behind me. "Melton found out about my secret bacon obsession." I admit with total seriousness. Then we both break into laughter. I glance out his window and see the Capitol. I don't tell him because I know it will break the mood. We enter the tunnel and its dark for a few seconds until the lights on the train get brighter. "We better get out there to greet the crowd" I mention. He grumbles and throws a t-shirt and jeans on and we walk out together. Camomile is already out there throwing a fit, so me and Luke walk to the biggest window and wait for the bright lights of the rail station.

As the lights hit, so does the brilliant colour. All these people wearing clothing with colours other than grey, black, and navy. Everywhere bright pinks and blues and fuchsia and any colour you can imagine, but not a single dark thread in sight. I start waving and smiling, and I hope Luke does the same, so I don't look like an idiot. And the crowd loves it.


	3. Meeting The Stylists!

"You did a good job shaving!" A man a green Mohawk says as his fingers trace my legs. "It's not the usual load that we have. Now that you do some of the work for us, we can make you even beautiful-er!" the lady with pink eyebrows giggled. They went on to polishing my nails, and getting the dandruff out of my hair, that I have to admit has been there since 8th grade. They gossip about someone named Tigris. They say she turned herself into a tiger with plastic surgery, so she got kicked off from being a stylist.

Listening to those crazy people talk made the time fly by, and soon my nails were perfect and my hair was silky smooth with not a trace of dandruff in sight. The man with the green Mohawk has me sit up and walk to a separate room with another cold metal table to meet with my stylist. He hands me a blue bottle of stuff that looks like shampoo and smells like lilies. "It's special dandruff shampoo. Use it daily when you take your shower. By the way, my name is Scorppio. Thanks for your help Miss Paisly" "Thank you Scorpio, for making me look pretty!" We smile at each other and he shakes my hand and leaves.

The door opens again a few seconds later, and a tall dark haired man, who's wearing a white tank top and black cargo pants. His shoulders are exposed so you can see the gold swirly tattoos that start at his neck and trace down his arms to his finger tips. "Hello. My Name is Magnus. I am your stylist." "Wow, I expected someone more... Altered. You are completely normal looking. And really handsome" I add with a wink. "And you also are quite the beautiful young lady. So half of our job is already done! And it's fun from here on out!" Magnus laughed. From that point on, I decided I liked that guy.

"Are you sure it's not too strange?" I ask Magnus because my dress is really freaking me out. "Yes! It's perfect! Don't doubt my methods. It's my job to get you sponsors and get you out of the arena. And I take my job very seriously." Magnus reminds me. Trusting him is pretty hard, but I just give in when the manager gets the call that we have 60 seconds to get on our chariots. I find Luke and we walk to our chariot together. I look at him, and Im comforted to find that his outfit is as hideous as mine. He wears a tuxedo made of mish-mashed fabrics, just like my gown made of all different types of fabrics. I guess these horrible costumes are fitting, since we come from District 8, which produces textiles.

I get into the chariot and look back at Magnus as the black horses start to pull us into line. The lurching motion throws me off balance so much that I almost fall out, but Luke catches me and as we pull out, he is still holding into my waist. I grab his hand as the crowd notices us, and start to wave to the crowd, and blow kisses. I think the crowd is loving it when they start to scream really loud.

As we pull into city circle, my arm is exhausted even though its only been like 45 seconds of waving. I realise I have a white knuckled grip on Luke's hand and let go, for the sake of his fingers.

I can hear President Snow making some big speech but I tune it out, when I see a face that I recognise. It's Scorpio. He waves at me and my chariot lurches forward again, and once again, I almost fall out. And once again, Luke catches me. I really need to learn to be more careful. Or get more balance. Maybe both. But by the time I think that through, we are already back, underground. We jump off the chariot, and I'm glad to be on flat ground again. Magnus jogs up to us, and yells over the roar of all the tributes and their stylists, "That was awesome! Now keep it up!" Now that's gonna be the hard part, I say in my head.


End file.
